


Bewitched Me, Body and Soul

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Bill and Darcy are the ultimate bffs, Bill is a disaster college student, Darcy is so sassy and i'm living for it, Davey is a librarian, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Soft Bill can hit me with a truck, Swearing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Bill and Davey meet in a library and it's really fucking cute.





	Bewitched Me, Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> WASSAP FUCKERS! I'm back, and it's a really fucking long one. I know this is going to get 0 reads because it is the like ultimate rarpair, but I love my boys and I can do what I want, so here we are. Also, sassy Darcy is my new favorite character and I will take that to my grave thank you very much. Anyways, enjoy. Also, title from Pride and Prejudice. It's a good fucking book. Read it.

Bill sighed as he pushed open the doors to the library. Don’t get him wrong, he loves reading, and even researching, especially when the topic is something as intriguing as what he was looking for. However, today he was having a rough time. He had woken up late, spilt coffee, late to class, the usual bad day type of stuff. But he figured if anything was going to cheer him up, it would be the library. With that, he pushed past the doors and found a secluded table towards the nonfiction section. Nonfiction was actually his favorite genre. He really enjoyed learning about the world. History, was his favorite though. Learning about wars, or inventors, or the lives of revolutionaries, it was more thrilling than any fiction novel. 

So, Bill set to work. He opened his laptop to the paper he was working on, the death of president William Mckinley. He was browsing through articles online depicting the assassination of the president and browsed through some of the books he had at the table with him already. After an hour or two of history deep diving, he had stumbled onto a huge history conspiracy about the death of Mckinley. He was going through page after page of articles, and papers from historians. However, he couldn’t seem to find the newspaper articles that linked to the conspiracy. He searched for records of them, but couldn’t find copies of them anywhere. He groaned as he finalized the paragraph he was working on and shut his laptop and put it away. He got up, dragging a heavy arm of books with him. He headed towards the checkout counter. He might as well head back to his dorm and get some food if he ever wanted to finish. 

Bill walked up to the counter and set down the hefty pile of books in front of the librarian at the counter. They began to scan the books as Bill searched for his library card. He was looking through his wallet when a voice took him from his thoughts.

“Mckinley, eh?” The voice was soothing and playful. Bill looked up to the librarian who had spoken and almost choked on his own saliva. They were, without a doubt, the cutest person he had ever seen. It was a boy, about Bill’s age, tall, with dark brown hair and beautiful eyes. He also had the most adorable smile sitting on his face. Bill thought he was going to internally combust. 

“U-uh, yeah. Mckinley. I like history.” Bill managed to stutter out at the boy in front of him. They just laughed lightly at the awkward look on Bill’s face. 

“Hey, me too. That’s why I work at the library.” The gestured to the room around them and then looked back to Bill. “I’m Davey, nice to meet you.” Davey held out his hand for Bill to shake, and he nervously returned the gesture. Their hands broke apart and Bill could feel himself shaking. This boy. This incredible boy was talking to him. Davey. He thought about the name. Yep, only Davey could fit a boy as cute as him. Bill felt like he was about to squeal, but he repressed it, and instead spoke in a shaky voice. 

“Speaking of you working here, I’ve never seen you before. And I’m here almost every day, so I feel like we would have bumped into each other.” Bill put his elbow on the counter and tried to casually lean on it, but it was so low his entire spine was at a weird angle and he ended up almost falling. Fuck. He thought as he caught himself. Now he probably thinks I’m a huge dork, and I can’t even stand up correctly. 

Davey gave him a small laugh. Bill thought it sounded like bells. He could listen to that laugh forever. “I haven’t been here for very long, and I work the weird shifts, when most people have morning classes and such.” Davey finished ringing up all the books and slid them over to Bill. He sheepishly took the pile and thanked Davey. 

“So, are you going to be here tomorrow?” Bill asked as he was turning to leave. 

Davey raised an eyebrow. “I guess there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there? See you later Bill.” Bill could feel the blush creeping its way onto his face. He swore he looked like a tomato as he exited the library.

000

Bill slammed open the door to his dorm and collapsed on his bed. Darcy looked up from his phone on the other side of the room. “Problem, Bill?” He asked, obviously amused. 

Bill just groaned into his pillow for way to long. Longer than my longest yeah boyyyyyy kind of long. Darcy shook his head and climbed onto the bed next to Bill. Bill felt the mattress shift under the weight. He turned his head to Darcy and let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong bub?” Darcy asked. He placed his hand on Bill’s shoulder and rubbed circles. 

“I met the most beautiful boy to ever walk the planet Earth in the library today.” Bill replied dramatically. Darcy rolled his eyes. 

“And this is a problem how?” 

“I embarrassed myself. I told him I go there everyday like the huge nerd that I am. And I almost fell. Well, like, I did, but I caught myself.” Bill admitted.

“Bill,” Darcy began, “I guarantee you it was fine. He probably thought it was endearing. What else did he say?”

Bill shifted to sit up and sit against the headboard. He stared at his nails as he spoke. “Well, he said he liked history. He commented on all of my William Mckinley books. And when I asked him if he would be working tomorrow, he told me there was only one way to find out.” 

Darcy smacked Bill on the shoulder. “Ow, what was that for.” Bill rubbed the spot where he was struck. 

“You’re an idiot, that’s why.” Darcy replied deadpanningly. 

Bill frowned at his comment. “What do you mean? I’m a straight A student, I read almost 10 books a week for god’s sake!” 

“I mean,” Darcy responded, poking his arm, “That you are oblivious. Number one, he doesn’t think you’re a nerd Bill, he works in the library! He’s probably just as much of a nerd as you, if not more. If that’s even possible. And also, he was FLIRTING with you Bill! Are you really that blind?”

“Flirting? With me? There’s no way.” Bill claimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“UGHHHHH!” Darcy groaned at the boy’s stubbornness. “Just go back tomorrow, and talk to him? Okay?” Darcy pleaded.

“Fine, but I promise you he wasn’t flirting with me.”  
000

Bill entered the library the next day with the load of books in his arms. He had already read through most of them, but was still searching for the missing information from the day before. He sat in the same seat as the day before as well, in the back, in the nonfiction section. He hadn’t seen Davey on his way in, but he needed to work on this paper, so the cute boy was just going to have to wait. At least if he wasn’t there, Bill wouldn't embarrass himself.

After an hour or two of looking and not finding anything helpful, he decided to go ask the front desk if they had any sources he hadn’t seen. He got up from the table and walked over to the desk. When it came into view from behind a bookshelf, he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing at the desk was none other than Davey himself. Bill could feel his anxiety growing by the minute and was about to turn around when suddenly he heard his name called. Not loudly- it was a library.- but with enough volume that it caught his attention. He looked to the desk and as he feared, the person was Davey. And he was waving him over. Without Bill’s permission, his legs began the rest of their journey to the desk, and in a few steps he was staring right into Davey’s eyes. His unfairly, bright eyes that Bill could lose himself in. 

“You are working today.” Davey raised an eyebrow at the statement. 

“Yeah, I guess I am. And you showed up.” Davey shot back. Bill cracked a smile.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” They both stood there for a second, neither knowing what to say when Davey finally broke the silence. “So what are you reading today? Do you need any help finding anything? Or any recommendations? Not to toot my own horn, but I have a pretty good taste in books.” He put his chin in his hand and leaned his elbow on the counter. 

Bill remembered his original reason for coming over and was about to speak before Davey began again. Almost reading his thoughts he asked, “Yesterday you were reading about Mckinley right?” Bill was stunned for a second. He actually remembered what he was reading? Sure he had pointed it out, but why would he remember something so insignificant? 

“Uh, yeah. That’s actually why I’m here. I’m doing a research paper on him for American History. I’m doing the paper on his assassination.” Davey’s eyes immediately got wide. 

“Mckinley’s death? That’s one of my favorite topics! I’m sure you’ve read about the assassin Leon Czolgosz and anarchism and everything, right?” Davey was talking quickly and intensely and it made Bill slightly concerned. 

“Well, yes. Obviously.” Bill replied. 

“But! Have your heard about the conspiracy behind his death? The one that claims that the assassin was actually influenced by articles from William Hearst! The owner of The New York Sun?” Bill’s jaw dropped to the floor. 

“Yes! I spent about four hours reading about it yesterday. That’s actually the main topic of my paper. However, I’ve been searching everywhere for copies of the articles Hearst published, but I can’t find them anywhere! Do I need to go to the Library of Congress to find those stupid things?” Bill joked. Davey grinned from ear to ear. Finally, someone he could talk history with. 

“Well, I guess today is your lucky day, because I know EXACTLY where to find those articles.” Bill’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my god you’re an angel. Bring me to them, please!

000

“What do you mean you don’t like Sense and Sensibility, it is a classic and has such important themes, and character development, and just ughh, it’s incredible!” Davey let out, surprised as he laid his head on the counter in front of him dramatically. 

“I’m sorry. I understand that it’s a good novel, I just feel that Jane Austen's best work was Pride and Prejudice, and you can not change my mind.” Bill said back, crossing his arms over his chest with a small smile playing on his lips. 

After Davey had shown Bill the book that had all of the articles he was looking for, and he swooned, they had gotten to talking about history, then literature, and here they were, on which Jane Austen novel was the best.

“Listen,” Bill tried to reason with Davey. “You may not think it is the best, but you have to agree with me that Darcy was one sexy motherfucker.” Davey gasped, but then a smile crept on to his face, as well as a blush. 

“I mean...yeah, he was pretty hot.” Davey finally let out with a small laugh.

“Exactly! And his proposal?” Bill gushed. 

“I would literally swoon if someone told me they loved me with his monologue. They would one hundred percent own me forever.” Davey repied dreamily as he leaned his head in his hand, and his arm on the counter. Bill looked him over. His soft smile, his strong structured face, his hair that barely hung into his eyes. He was totally a goner.

000

“Respectfully, I think that you are completely fucking wrong.” Bill stated casually as he flipped the pen in his hand back and forth like a baton. 

“What do you mean wrong?” Davey asked in fake offence. “Atticus is totally the number one literature daddy. There’s no other dad in classic novels that I would rather fuck!” Davey exclaimed a little too loudly. Gaining a strange glance from a student at another table. 

Since Davey had helped Bill find that book, he had come in everyday. They would read, Bill would help Davey shelf books, and they would discuss history, literature...and other topics, such as this one.

“Yes,” Bill giggled at the face of the onlooker, then turned back to Davey. “I definitely would tap Atticus, but I just feel like he isn’t the ultimate classic lit daddy.” 

“You have got to be kidding me! Atticus would take such good care of you. You’d never have to worry, he’s such a strong and yet gentle man. I bet he’s a fantastic cuddler, but he can also probably really get it on.” Davey laughed out.

“Totally, I mean, anyone who wears glasses is kinky. It’s a scientific fact.” Bill joined in on Davey’s laughter, until they were shushed by another table.

“Sorry.” Bill said quietly in between muffled laughs. He gazed at Davey. His shoulders were shaking and a closed stretched his lips as he attempted to keep from laughing. His eyes caught the light from the window in that moment, and Bill almost gasped. This man was beautiful. And he was a goner.

000

“I can see the drool running down the side of your face you dork. He isn’t even over here yet.” Darcy sighed as he watched Bill wipe the corner of his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Oh, for god’s sakes why don’t you just ask him out already!” 

Bill quickly shushed Darcy and glanced around to see if anyone had heard his outburst. After he was satisfied that no one was eavesdropping, he turned back to his friend. “I can’t just ask him out! He totally doesn’t like me like that. Plus, I don’t even know if he’s gay.” Bill mumbled the last bit as he began to pick his nails and shake his leg under the table. Some nervous habits he had developed, and didn’t even realize he did anymore. 

Darcy felt the table shaking and nudged Bill with his foot. “Bill, you idiot. Please listen to me, your wise old friend. This boy likes you I can tell. Plus, weren’t you guys talking about clapping daddy Attius’ cheeks the other week? Yeah, I get that, that man is a whole meal and dessert.” Darcy said lowly.

Bill’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god don’t say it like that! And, fine yes, we were talking about that, but that doesn’t mean he is gay! He could just be a very self secure straight guy.”

Darcy’s eyes rolled so far back into his head, Bill couldn’t see the iris’ anymore. “No straight guy talks about daddy Atti like that-”

“Hey Bill!” Darcy got cut off and both boys slowly turned to the new member of the conversation.

“Hey Davey. This is my friend Darcy. Darcy this is Davey, the guy who works here,” Darcy leaned over and outstretched his hand for Davey to shake. 

“Oh yes, Davey. I’ve heard a lot about you from our dear Bill here. So I understand you also share my passion for daddy Atti.” Davey blushed bright red and looked to Bill for reassurance. 

“Haha, oh- um yes. I guess, I mean. He is quite the daddy, and I’m really gay, so. Hell yes, I guess.” Davey finally spit out. “Well, this has been an interesting conversation, but I have to get back to work. Nice meeting you Darcy. Bye bill.” Davey waved as he quickly raced back to the front desk where a woman was waiting with her little kid. 

“I swear to GOD Bill. If you don’t tap that, I will.” Darcy stared down his friend. Bill just let his head fall into his hands with a huge sigh. 

“And he’s confirmed gay.” Darcy added lightly. They looked at each other, and burst out laughing. 

000

After Darcy’s interesting meeting with Davey, Bill returned to the library and chatted with him every day. Some days he would have two coffees in his hand. One for him to get through a long study session, and one for Davey, to help him survive the dumb questions he gets asked every 15 minutes.

Some days, Bill would come in, and Davey would have a book set to the side for Bill to read. Sometimes history, sometimes fiction, sometimes even a funny picture book for little kids. Once, after Bill mentioned a funny awkward first kiss story, the next day a copy of Sex For Dummies, was waiting in his usual spot. He didn’t think it was quite as funny as Davey did. Which was apparently a lot. 

000

As the months went on, the boys grew closer. Bill would almost admit that Davey was his best friend. But he wouldn't because Darcy would beat him to a pulp. 

One day, Bill rushed into the library. He frantically laid all of his stuff down at his usual table, the back of the nonfiction section, and began to pace back and forth while running his hands through his hair.

After a few minutes, Davey came over and noticed the strange behavior of the boy. He placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder, and he immediately ceased his movement.

“Hey Davey “ Bill said quickly, his face was red and he was out of breath.

“Hey Bill. Are you...like okay?” Davey asked, he was staring at Bill’s face, as if assessing if he could notice any obvious physical damage to the boy’s head.

“Um, yeah I’m totally fine. I'm super awesome. I’ve never felt better actually.” Bill lied.

Davey sighed and grabbed Bill’s hand and dragged him into a private study room in the back. “Bill you’re not okay. Tell me what’s up.” Davey said calmly as he closed the door behind them.

“It’s really nothing Davey, I’m not worried about anything.” Bill lied through a very fake smile. Davey just crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow and gave Bill a death glare. 

“Okay fine!” Bill finally said after almost 30 seconds of staring silently. “So, my paper is due today.”

“The McKinley one?” Davey questioned.

“Yes that one.” Bill replied, but his arm was suddenly slapped. “Ow, what was that for?”

“You’ve been working on that paper for months. I’ve even helped you write it, it’s perfect!” Davey exclaimed. Bill looked into his eyes, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was standing there exasperated. Bill felt the blush come as he realized how ridiculous he was being about all of it.

“I guess you’re right. I’m just so nervous. What if my professor doesn’t like the topic? I sort of took it a little further than the assignment asked for. What if he thinks it was too specific? What if he thinks that my thesis is completely ridiculous and not backed up well enough? What if-” He didn’t get to finish rambling because suddenly Davey’s hand was on the side of his face, and his lips were pressed against his. 

Bill felt his entire body relax, all of his anxiety melted away as he sat there in Davey’s grasp. Just as Bill began to respond, Davey broke apart the kiss. Davey gently pushed Bill’s hair back and recupped the side of Bill’s face. Bill just stared into Davey’s eyes as his breathing evened out. 

“Bill,” His name on Davey’s lips sounded as incredible as he tasted. “I promise, you are the smartest person I know.”

“Besides yourself.” Bill softly giggled.

“Besides myself.” Davey smiled as he repeated. “You are going to blow your professor away with this paper. I honestly think it could win awards. You’re an incredible writer Bill, I believe in you, okay?” He moved his thumb in a small circle on the side of Bill’s face, and looked into his eyes.

Bill could feel his words catch in his throat as the beautiful boy in front of him encouraged him, and stared at him with his bright, intelligent eyes. “O-okay.” Bill finally managed. Davey gave him one last smile before he completely broke apart their embrace.

“I have to go back to work. Good luck with the paper.” Davey wished him off and closed the door behind him.

Bill stood in stunned silence and lightly touched his index finger to his lips, then his knuckles to his flaming cheeks. He had kissed Davey… Darcy was going to lose his shit. 

000

“DARCY!” Bill yelled as he entered the dorm. Darcy turned in his desk chair to see Bill flop down face first onto his bed, like he always does when he is about to rant about Davey.

“Yes Bill?” Darcy asked, annoyed, ready to hear what ‘cute shit’ Davey did today.

“Ikissedhim.” Bill mumbled, but it was muffled by the pillows on his face.

“What?” Darcy asked.

“I KISSED HIM!” Bill yelled as he lifted his head from the pillows. Darcy JUMPED out of his chair and launched himself on the bed next to Bill. He shook his shoulders violently and started yelling as well. 

“YOU DID WHAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO CHICKEN? OH MY GOD!” Bill shoved Darcy’s hands off of his shoulders so that he could see straight, and placed a hand on his head to get it to stop spinning. 

“Well, he kissed me.” Bill admitted.

“Bill! This is incredible! He obviously likes you, and you’re super in love with him so-” Bill cut him off.

“In love with him? I’m not in love with him!” Bill replies incredulously. Darcy rolled his eyes.

“Please.”

I’m not!” Bill defended. Darcy stared him down. Bill realized that he did not like when people did that.

“How long have you known this boy Bill?” Darcy asked, still glaring.

“I don’t know.” Bill said meekly. 

“Bullshit.”

“Okay, like 4 months?” Bill sighed.

“Exactly!” Darcy said exasperated. “And every single day for those past 4 months, you have come home and told me every cute thing that boy has ever done.”

Bill snorted. “I have not!”

“Darcy, his laugh sounds like bells, his eyes are the color of the ocean, he’s so smart, he knows every single book in the library, his hair hangs in his face sometimes and it’s so cute!” Darcy responded dramatically clasping his hands together and pretending to swoon like a shakespearean damsel. 

“Okay, so I talk about him. That doesn’t mean I love him.” Darcy groaned and dropped his head into his hands. 

“I have never met someone so oblivious.” Bill quirked his eyebrows at that and sat in silence, thinking.

Did Davey like him like that? Well, he did kiss him. That had to mean he liked him a little right? And Bill liked him too. But he didn’t love him. Did he? What is love? Bill pondered. He had never been in love before, but he did know he felt something for Davey. He was everything that Darcy had dramatically said. He was smart, cute, funny, and every time he looked at Bill he could feel a knot in his stomach. And, yes, sometimes he pictured spending lazy afternoons snuggled up on a couch, his head in Davey’s lap, smiling as Davey ran a hand through Bill’s hair. And, sure, he pictured having a place with Davey, somewhere they could call their own. Getting a pet, painting the walls, building dumb Ikea furniture. And, okay, maybe he pictured having a family with Davey. A little girl that they could spoil endlessly, and spend the nights building pillow forts, and eating ice cream while watching Disney movies. But, did that mean he loved Davey?

“Darcy.” Bill broke the long silence.

“Yeah Bill?” Darcy lazily rolled his head over to look at his bestfriend. 

“How do you know if you’re in love?” Bill asked, while playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

Darcy sighed and rolled his head to lay against the headboard. He closed his eyes and responded simply, “Would you be able to live your life without them?”

Bill stared at the wall, it didn’t even take him a second before he knew his answer.

“Darcy.” Bill said again.

“Yes Bill?” Darcy didn’t even bother to open his eyes. 

Bill laid his head on Darcy’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I love you Darcy.”

Darcy smiled, “I love you too, idiot.”

They sat like that until Bill fell asleep and Darcy could sneak back into his own bed.

000

“Davey. Davey!” Bill ran into the library, not caring about the rules or the people in front of him. He reached the front desk where Davey was standing and he was practically about to vibrate out of his skin. The smile on his face was so big and bright, the sun had to wear sunglasses. Davey inspected the excited, jumpy boy in front of him. 

“Bill, are you okay?” Davey asked, really concerned. He had never seen Bill like this. There was also an author visit going on not twenty feet away from them. 

“Okay? I’ve never been better!” Bill exclaimed a little too loudly. Some people from the group glanced at them and shushed them. Davey grabbed Bill’s hand and dragged him into the private study room where they had shared their first kiss. The kiss they had yet to talk about. 

After the kiss and Davey walking out, Bill rushed out of the library to talk to Darcy. That had been about a week ago. Since then, Bill had been to the library, but they just sort of avoided the topic. Their chatting had felt more reserved and a little more stressed. Bill also didn’t stay as long as usual. Davey thought he had messed everything up, and was beating himself up about it. 

Davey quickly closed the door and turned to Bill. “What’s the good news?” He questioned after Bill hadn’t said anything for a few seconds.

“I got a 100 on the paper!” Bill blurted out, his smile growing even wider than before, if that was possible. 

Davey was stunned. “Really?”

“YES!” Bill laughed. “I can’t believe I actually did it. Well, we did it. That was literally the best paper I’ve ever written in my life. I can’t believe I was so worried about it. Of course my professor like it. It was crazy topic. I mean history conspiracy theories? Who doesn’t love that shit. And we worked so hard, and you. And you…” Bill suddenly cut off his rambling.

Davey noticed the change in his temperament and sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Davey, I really owe this all to you. I don’t know where I’d be if you didn’t show me those articles, or help me every day.”

Davey blushed at his praise. “It was really nothing Bill. I enjoyed working and hanging out with you. We make a good team.”

“Yes, we do.” Bill took a deep breath and admitted what he never thought he would. “And I want to be a team all of the time.”

Davey furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean Bill?” Bill stepped forward and grabbed Davey’s hands in his. Davey let out a small gasp and his eyes widened. “Bill?”

“Davey,” Bill began. He stared into Davey’s eyes and revealed what he had only just figured out himself. “I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul. And I love...I love...I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day forth.” Bill said slowly, his eyes full of what Davey, and Bill for that matter, could now identify as love. 

“Bill…” Davey choked out. “Did you just tell me you loved me by quoting Pride and Prejudice?” Davey laughed.

Bill frowned for a moment, then busted out laughing as well. “Yes, I guess I did. What better inspiration is there than daddy Darcy?”

Davey shook his head and placed a hand on the back of Bill’s neck. “Well, we did say he was the ultimate daddy of classic literature. And I don’t think I would have accepted your love in any other format.” Davey smirked.

Bill quirked an eyebrow. “Oh you don’t do you?” Davey shook his head and pulled Bill’s neck so their faces would meet. Bill smiled into the kiss, but responded almost immediately. And there they stayed, Bill’s hands wrapped around Davey’s waist, and Davey’s hands in Bill’s hair, until they were both out of breath. They leaned their foreheads together, hearts about to pound out of their chests.

“I’m really glad you couldn’t find those articles.” Davey whispered softly, and pressed a kiss to Bill’s cheek.

Bill smiled and returned the favor. “And I’m glad you’re such a history nerd.” This earned him a smack on the arm, a “That’s true”, and a partner he truly loved, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT! I fucking love these nerds. Also, I may or may not be caught up in researching the conspiracy behind William McKinley's death. If you want to waste a month of your life like me, dive into that shit. It's crazy. Anyways, thanks for reading. Be sure to leave the kudos and comments, and all that shizzle. And don't forget to follow me on the Tumblr, @2-for-a-penny. Thanks for reading! Also leave any recs you have. I will GLADLY write for ANY rarepair, although it will probably take me like a month to write.


End file.
